Electrical receptacle boxes installed in a ceiling, a wall or a floor according to a particular need are well known. In general, electrical devices, such as switches and receptacles, are required by electrical codes to be installed in an electrical box. To cover the exposed wiring connections within the box and to give the installation a finished appearance, a cover plate is installed over the electrical device after it is installed in the box. Typically, the cover plate has an opening for accessing the electrical device (e.g., a receptacle or switch) in the electrical box and one or more apertures for attaching the cover plate to the electrical device or box. However, the cover plate does not typically cover the entire electrical device and, in the case of a receptacle, the apertures for receiving an electrical plug remains exposed. While some covers currently in use have hinged lids that completely cover the electrical device when in the closed position, the lids are unprotected and exposed to damage when the cover is in the open position. Moreover, if inadvertently closed, the lid can damage electrical cords connected to the electrical device.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical box cover with a lid that protects an electrical receptacle or connector mounted in an electrical box when in the closed position and that does not interfere with access to the box or is not subject to being damaged when in the open position. Moreover, the cover and lid must be suitable for use with electrical boxes mounted in a floor, wall or ceiling. There is also a need for a lid that is integrated with the cover so that it is not easily separated from the cover and does not interfere with accessing the electrical device when in a fully open position.